Views of a Sinner
by David Carpenter
Summary: This is the story of Alice retold in Homer Format (aka lines, poetry told in a story) I tried to catch the views of what are beloved alice might have felt on her way to Wonderland, and this is what I came up with, there are 78 lines in this story.
1. Views Of A Sinner

Book 1

Sanity Reveled, Hopelessness Discarded

1-78 lines

For years my imagination cradled me;

In its warm arms I would sleep,

Until the day the cradle made its last creak.

It was then that I fell with a loud thud,

Against the snow ridden mud.

The world around me grew frightfully dark,

Never again would I hear the angels golden harp.

Now I lay here shrouded in my red stained covers.

My thoughts constantly on my father and mother.

Like pictures embedded into my mind,

Oh how I wish at times that the mind were blind.

Outside a hectic storm blazes

The dark clouds that loom overhead stare at me with confused faces,

And the black roses on my window seal constantly mock me with laughter.

Do they all not know that I am there master?

Now I can hear muffled footsteps,

Clip Clop Clip Clop,

Like the sound of brass horse shoes.

My door begins to open with a slight creak

And the light comes in to cover the bleak.

The nurse, the nurse, oh how I despise that bloody nurse!

Her heart is wicked and her intentions are mad,

Sometimes I think that she should lie in this slag.

Beneath her hefty arm lies a small white rabbit,

It comes back to me like a bad habit.

She smiles at me; her teeth are large and white,

I feel as if she is getting ready to take a bite.

She lifts my arm and places the doll in my care,

Her hands then find their way through my long brown hair.

I sneer at her and she quickly steps back,

I want to rear up and give her a smack.

Watch her blood tumble to the floor,

But I'm not the mad, not like that, no more.

The small rabbit warms the side of my arm,

I could never cause such a creature any type of harm.

My mind begins to wander as the nurse closes my door,

This rabbit I know I've seen him before,

I remember those days long past

Like a sailing ship with a tall mast

My heart used to ache for that place...

The place I called "Wonderland".

Against my arm I can feel a soft heart beat,

I am afraid to look for I may shriek.

A small voice whispers into my ear

"Come back Alice, Please help us my dear."

Now I know that I am not dreaming,

For the real world is still surely screaming.

My eyes lock onto the small doll,

When I see its eroded face I quickly let it fall.

Against the tiled floor it lands with a crash,

I begin to feel dirty, misplaced like a piece of trash.

Tears begin to form in my eyes

How long I have forgotten wonderland, no wonder they must call for me, its no surprise.

Tea parties and Croquet games

The smell of pepper, and the soft fur of the Cheshire cat.

Anxious rabbits and questioning caterpillars.

Oh how I long for those days,

When the world was young

And souls had yet to be hung.

My hands quickly grab the discarded doll

I hold it tightly to my chest

I can feel its small puffs of breath

The doll I place at my side as I begin to close my water filled eyes

I'm coming back for you Wonderland,

For today I have been reminded of what I left behind

My sanity is there still young in its prime.

Today is my unbirthday

And what a great one it has been.

Maybe now I can finally pull in the win.

Small glimmers of hope lie at my side,

And it is with that which I hold my pride.

May all who oppose me know they are next,

Their bodies will surely lie among the rest.

Wonderland here I come, though I know you're my only escape

I can't help but feel that you've become like a dried grape.

Left out in the sun to long they mold to its whim.

Hopefully that has not happened to you... hopefully not when...


	2. Deliver Us From This Evil

Deliver Us from This Evil

Book 2

It's been so long since her long golden hair caressed my gentle face,

Now I feel that I've become a mangy, overgrown disgrace.

I've gone to long without the pleasures of a hearty meal

To not be able to die... This is how hell must truly feel.

Once upon a time this world was drenched in the finest of her dreams,

Now it has become a living nightmare by its entire means.

My bare bone stomach longs for the taste of food

Maybe that is why I've been put in this unbreakable demonic mood.

I still remember when it all began,

With just one drop of a fine grain of sand.

Alice had just arrived to take tea with her friends,

It was one of those bad habits, like an unstoppable trend.

She asked me the way to the Mad Hatter's house,

As I slowly wrapped my thin stripped tail around her blouse.

She laughed aloud and patted my head,

It was then that I felt my heart become filled with dread.

I jumped back, and her eyes grew wide.

Cheshire Cat what is wrong have you lost your pride?

No I laughed, something just felt strange...

I guess inside I was beginning to feel deranged.

My grin grew wide as I rubbed against her chest,

It was always her that I always loved the best.

When she had left and gone I perched myself among my tree,

A strange song then did I sang with happiness and much glee.

That was the last time I saw my dear Alice...

Now her heart has become filled with malice.

To have your parents lost in a fire... it must be hard,

It wasn't her fault; she must have played the wrong card.

Ever since that day Wonderland has taken a turn for the worse,

It has taken its one way drive through the hearse.

My mind has taken its final leap,

And now it has fallen among the heap.

Those blasted symbols etched into my skin,

Oh, how I despise every single one of them.

No more tricks to play on the queen,

For her heart has turned distinctly mean.

Heads roll all around,

Watch them tumble along the ground.

Off with his head,

Off with her head,

It doesn't matter who or what,

They will all be killed by that filthy slut.

Many hopeful children have made their journey here.

Presents of the queens power,

Left on the land to cry and cower.

Sometimes they stumble upon my domain,

Their pleas and cries of suffering burn into my brain.

Their bodies and flesh I will surely grind.

For once they meet me, I count them as mine.

I can't go on like this,

Please Alice save us from this hell

Ring the safe heavens bell,

And free our tainted souls!

I am tired of my empty bowls.

I will sit here and wait for the day of your return,

For on that day the wretched queen shall surely burn.

Your heart can truly save us from this mess,

Deliver us from this evil, so we may play among the rest.

In my paw I hold for you a white rose,

My eyes are astonished by its fleeing pose.

Today is my unbirthday,

And what a horrible one it has been.

Covered in the mockery of my own filthy sin.

The child was lost, with no sign of a home.

It's not my fault I ripped off his flesh straight down to the bare bone.

My stomach still growls,

Like a wolf with its howl.


	3. Madness Is Just a Disease

Madness Is Just a Disease

Book 3

They say madness is formed deep in the brain,

Originating from some childish past pain.

An eternal fiery disease,

That does anything but please.

It slowly devours your soul,

And with it comes a heavy toll.

My heart still aches for that little girl,

In my head she twirls and twirls.

Again and again her face appears,

Bring forth my ice cold tears.

Where did you go my dear friend?

I can hardly remember to back then...

But it still hurts like a horrible sin.

Tea parties are a thing of the past,

There nothing to me! They're just trash!

That's how we met though isn't it?

Well all that's over now, I've officially quit.

The thing I feared the most has seeped deeper into the recesses of my mind.

My sanity would nearly be impossible to find,

Actually I never really was sane, was I?

I guess you could've seen it as easy as a fly.

I shouldn't blame you,

Your among the worlds few.

Insanity is your name,

And blaming is YOUR game.

I've lost all my friends,

But gained a devious grin.

Their bodies are mine for the taking,

And there minds are just fun for breaking.

Never again will I hear the racket of tea cups,

They bother me like the barking of pups.

Oh! The noise, that terrible noise,

But, how I used to play with them... like children's toys.

I was going to wait for you,

Until you grew,

And your body wouldn't be so fresh and new.

We would've been in love, for many years to pass.

But your heart has become heavy underneath the mass.

Now you're gone, with nothing left,

Your world has taken its last breath.

Like life support, we somehow manage.

Wrapped underneath an enormous bandage.

Like a wound your world still festers,

No warming sensations from the jesters.

As the days go by, your world slowly begins to disappear,

And yet you do not even shed a tear.

I've lost all hope in you my dear friend Alice,

With your heart so racked in Malice.

Yet, you have done nothing with your anger,

You leave it be like some old stranger.

The queen at one time wanted my head,

But she only seemed to fill it with so much dread.

I nearly killed time once in the presence of her majesty.

It was such a gut wrenching tragedy.

OFF WITH HIS HEAD

She yelled to her guards,

Those filthy, dirty packs of cards.

Now I welcome her with open arms,

Hoping she wont stick me behind her kingdoms bars.

Her wretched face is hidden by that mask,

To get rid of it, oh what a task...

She leaves me to do her dirty work,

But I'm not her personal clerk.

Peace is all I need,

I crave it like some kind of greed.

BUT I NEVER GET ANY!

I wish it came cheap, like a penny.

Oh, how I have changed!

My body has become massively deranged,

Under the guilt and gears lies a heart,

But Wonderland has no use for that part.

I hear your voice from time to time,

It comes to me in riddles and rhymes...

You'll soon be returning,

And the queen's castle will surely be burning.

No more of her,

Would even cause the Cheshire cat to purr.

My domain has become my prison,

And the dead have surely risen.

My automatons, my finest of works,

To me they bring a warmly smirk.

I love to hear the children's cries in pain,

As my machines slowly tear apart their brains.

They work for me on endless hours,

Crawling through all my towers.

You can't come in and just miss one,

Their just too much oodles of fun!

Cradle me Alice.... For I am falling....

It is you now who I am calling.

Bring me to heavens gate,

And with me watch this tormented hell deteriorate.

But, I am afraid I might hurt your fragile skin,

Pulling you from limb to limb.

Maybe it would be best for you to stay away,

And come again another day.

Today is my unbirthday,

And what a peculiar one it has been!

Stunned by the pleasure of my most favorite sin.

My friends cry forever in pain,

But their words do not enter my tender brain.

I am not all here,

And my eyes rarely bring forth tears.

Back to work I must go now,

The human flesh I must clean and plow.

Work can be such a mess,

But that's what makes it just the best.


	4. Time Needs No Reason!

Time Needs No Reason

Book 4

Lines 1-122

Some believe that time is of the essence,

Maybe this is why I tremble in its presence.

The clocks are everywhere I look,

Through every crack, cranny, and nook.

They mock me with their terrible words,

That even drowns out the song of the birds.

Time never changes, but reality does,

Your mind can't be woken up by the sound of a buzz.

When night befalls, and the world falls asleep.

Time is there; it's the ghostly noises and creaks.

Your body is molded by time itself,

You're just another experiment racked among the shelf.

Those hands oh how they mock me,

Constantly moving to and fro,

Always putting on a show.

Without time the world would be riddled with confusion,

Day and night would merely be an elusion.

Life would surely be strange,

Without time constantly on the brain.

What would happen to the four seasons?

Would they come for no reason?

But that's just a silly little tale,

Probably bestowed upon us from the bowels of hell.

To think of a world without time,

Well that surely has to be a horrible crime.

Wonderland has changed over the past few years,

The world on the other side of all the mirrors.

Our peaceful land has been turned upside down,

Like a devious smile to a draping frown.

The sun constantly mocks us with its stance,

Putting us all in a satanic trance.

Time here has yet to stop,

Luckily it slowly keeps moving,

From clock to clock.

I see Alice constantly in her bed,

All those tormented thoughts trapped in her head.

She's finally forgotten about us,

Her golden heart has lost all its trust.

That's when the idea creped into my mind,

It was one of those rare finds...

If only I could touch Alice's soft hair,

Bring back her memories and make her care.

But how exactly could I?

Then I remembered,

Alice's small stuffed rabbit doll.

She's had it since she could barely crawl.

The doll has always been her best escape,

A way to run from the real world's rape.

But she hasn't touched that doll in ages,

It's been lost under her autobiography's pages.

The nurse has kept it since Alice first arrived,

But now I do believe it truly is the time.

I allowed the blackness to close my eyes,

Breaking me from Wonderlands ties.

Only to open them once again,

And I felt washed of all my sins.

Looking again, I saw a small white door.

The doll had been locked in a closet by that fat old whore.

I had to escape and reach that lost girl,

Lost in the deep, dark mind swirl.

Now I can hear the soft noise of footsteps,

Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop,

It sounds like the hoofs of a horse on a cobblestone road.

The door to the closet slowly opens,

And the scent of rotting flesh enters my nostrils,

A large nurse grabs me by the arm,

I fear she might cause me some kind of harm.

She smiles warmly at me,

I'm scared out of my wits I must decree.

What does this nurse plan to do?

Around me I see a long white hallway,

The exit seems so far away.

Pictures of the Mad Hatters domain enter my head,

That foolish man, his sanity is long dead.

May god bless his decaying soul...

How it must feel to be hit with such a heavy toll.

The nurse stops at a door,

I hear her mumble quietly to herself.

The door seems to take forever to unlock,

When the door swings ajar I see Alice lying still,

Her eyes seem locked for the kill.

She ignores the presence of the nurse,

She would rather see her lying in a hearse.

Slowly I am placed under Alice's pale arm,

And my heart is taken over by her charm.

Her face looks so gentle and pleasant.

Far from some lonely peasant.

The nurse then leaves the room,

The large door closes with a "boom"

The world around me shakes,

Like I'm stuck in some horrible earthquake.

Alice looks at me with deep pale eyes,

And I feel like I could cry.

Her expression is so damaged,

Lost within the cuts under her bandage.

I then fall to the tiled floor with a loud smack,

My head hits with a large crack.

Behind me I can hear the shrill cry of that girl,

She finally remembers her own world.

Lost under the torment and grief of her soul,

Wonderland surely did mold.

No more time to wait by,

To her world she must fly.

Save us from this horrible mess,

For her it would truly be the best.

I feel her hand grope around my chest,

And I am slowly raised to her breast.

She nuzzles me within her arms,

From her I will surely receive no harm.

I feel her lie back in her bed,

No more time for her to take her meds.

As back she goes to Wonderland.

Today is my unbirthday,

And what an amusing one it has been.

Finally washed clean of all my sins.

No more wasting time,

I always hated committing that crime.

Finally I have done a good deed,

And planted a new seed.

Time to get rid of that horrible bitch,

Alice please deliver us from that witch!


	5. First Steps, No Return

First Steps, No Return

Let the Tale Be Told

Opening Book

Book 5

Back to Wonderland I am falling,

For my friends voices are surely calling.

There is no light at the end of the tunnel,

This unnerving, hell-bent funnel.

Only the darkness will be waiting for me,

But I will calm it, with the greatest of ease.

I must, I can not lose,

Wonderland can't stand another bruise.

Let my gentle words free the empress's wraith,

And immerse this land's wounds in an amorous bath.

My hands begin to quiver in fear,

For I feel mortality is surely near.

Around me the rabbit hole begins to enclose,

And I come face to face with White Rabbit's nose.

My heart leaps as I eye the familiar figure,

But what pain, oh did he render.

His face has lost its entire luster,

But his fur is still as smooth as a bowl of custard.

I wrap my hands around his small paws,

And scratch under his cute, white jaws.

"Well at least your heart still remains some of its glee,"

The rabbit remarks as he eyes me curiously.

"Rabbit my dearest friend,"

I murmur quietly into his perked ear,

"How could I forget a companion so dear?"

The rabbit slowly jumps back,

"No time to talk Alice,"

He says in a rushed voice,

"Follow me, you have no choice."

Tears begin to form in my eyes,

I look around, only to behold a surprise.

Wonderland... the place I once knew...

My escape to play among the few.

The world has changed since my young age of seven,

It is far from my own personal heaven.

The land has turned distinctly bland,

This was never my deep rooted plan.

Here, this place, was never meant to look like this,

It seems to be in a slumber, awaiting some gentle knight's kiss.

But, this is no fairy tell,

Something has gone awry.

"Alice, you can view your surroundings later, hurry now and follow me,"

The small rabbit pleaded.

I can sense that my help is more than just needed.

The rabbit turns and begins to run,

But I'm not finding this game to be very fun!

"Rabbit, please wait,"

I yell aloud, like I've missed some important date.

"Maybe the time in the asylum has made you weak Alice?"

I hear a black voice echo in the distance,

My body trembles in fear,

"Best not to show resistance,"  
I quietly remark to myself.

"Do not fear, my admirer, a ally lies at your gate,"

The voice seems to be getting closer by the second.

I begin to step backwards only to trip,

And I land with a thud on my small hips.

Quickly a large tail wraps around my thigh,

And I begin to feel my heart fly high.

"Cheshire,"

My words bounce around the room,

Trapped in the presence of this worlds impending doom.

The Cat I once knew,

Has done more than just grew.

His soft brown fur, no longer smells of cat,

Now he leaves the linger of a dead rat.

His beautiful green eyes,

Have truly come to their demise.

Golden pupils stare deeply into my soul,

But there's nothing there, just a black hole.

Putrid Tattoos have scarred the kittens face,

This is truly a large disgrace.

His wet nose presses against my thin neck,

And I quickly fall short of all breath.

My favorite of them all...

Oh, how his heart did surely fall.

"Cheshire, My friend,"

I mutter aloud as I grab at his tight skin,

"What has happened here,"

I question the cat as his tail slowly swipes back and forth,

"Your eyes, there as innocent as a dear's,

And your body has grown older over the years.

Your mind and soul have fallen into an abyss,

And the craziness in your eyes, I surely did not miss.

But to answer your question, young girl,

Your face as pretty as a polished pearl,

Wonderland has fallen under your pressure."

He smiled at me with a frightful gesture.

"I did this, but how?"

The words slowly spill out of my mouth,

And seem to land upon my blouse.

"You're as ignorant as a cow,

Look around and embrace the truth,

You've been locked for years under the same white roof.

It's been a decade since light pinched at your heels,

And you've gone so long without your much needed meals."

His answer causes me to weep,

For years I have been locked in an eternal sleep,

Without taking the liberty to even eat.

My own world took all the consequence,

Now I can only wonder,

What will become of this?

The Cat seems to read my mind,

For he answers me in one of his strange rhymes.

"Alice, you've finally come back, to defeat the red queen,

You must kill her by all means,

If you can free us, your mind still my have a chance,

And once again we may dance and prance,

In the world of your wonders."

"Cheshire, if you speak the truth and your words still hold wisdom,

Then I will free Wonderland from this tainted prison.

Break the gates, and set you free,

Then we can have a jubilee."

My words cause the cat to purr,

I feel that I have pleased him if I do concur.

His lips open,

But no words come out,

I sense that he would like to shout.

And Let the pain escape,

Like some primal ape.

"Cheshire, what must I do now,"

My question sends the cat back to normal,

"Must I venture through wonderland on the prowl?"

He holds up his hand and points in the direction the rabbit ran,

"Now your adventure has finally began,

But remember; keep your eye on the sand.

Journeys do not last forever,

They all fall like the red robins feather.

So hurry on now, and catch that blasted rabbit,

Keep on him like some uncontrollable habit."


End file.
